


Lucifer Unleashed

by Cityraven



Category: Lucifer tv show
Genre: Angst and Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityraven/pseuds/Cityraven
Summary: When Trixie disappears Lucifer, Chloe, Dan and Maze rush to find and save her.





	Lucifer Unleashed

Lucifer leaned against the bar watching the employees of Lux preparing for opening. They were moving around the room - wiping tables and chairs; placing ash trays out and at the bar a few of them were polishing glasses and dusting off bottles. He turned his head and smiled at the young woman who was busy chopping up lemons and limes and placing them into a carafe of ice water. 'Hey Susanne' he said. "Pass me a lemon wedge please' he asked. The woman - Susanne - looked up and smiled “There you go Mr. Morningstar" she said tossing him one. Lucifer caught it expertly and smiled his thanks "Call me 'Boss' if you want my dear' he said as he popped the wedge in his mouth.”Uh, sure thing Boss" Susanne replied making a face” How you can eat those is beyond me though' she said “It’s delicious" Lucifer answered “The sour is refreshing” Susanne mocked shuddered and went back to her task.  
He turned back to the room …something was making him feel...feel what? Odd he thought. Something is odd. Off. No, he thought something is wrong. He turned back to Susanne who was just cleaning the cutting board at the sink. “Have you seen Maze lately?” he asked her. Susanne shook her head "No I haven't seen her in..oh a couple of days now that I think about it '' she answered. Lucifer sighed and decided to go upstairs and have a smoke. Chloe absolutely banned smoking in their new house and around Trixie and herself. And wanting to make his bride happy he easily agreed. 'Happy wife happy life’ as the saying went.  
And he wanted a moment alone to figure out his disquiet.  
He entered the seldom used penthouse apartment. Chloe and himself used it for 'romantic getaways' when possible. He headed for the balcony and reached for his cigarettes. As he was about to light up his phone buzzed. He slipped it out of his pant pocket and glanced at the text message.  
: Is Trixie with you?: From Chloe.  
He frowned and returned the text: Not with me..Check with Dan?:  
Chloe's return text was quick: Dan is at work with me:  
Lucifer felt his original disquiet bloom into something even worse. He checked his watch. It was 6:30 and Lux opened at 7:00. He knew that Heather - their nanny - picked up Trixie at the school around 3:30 unless it was Dan's week to have his daughter over. And Chloe was still at work.  
He texted Chloe back: Meet me at the house: and quickly left the apartment taking the elevator all the way down to get his car.  
It took all of his control not to run multiple red lights or drive on the sidewalks on his way home. He also needed to find Maze if this was trouble.  
But was it trouble? He wondered if this was an overreaction on his part. Heather was a very responsible nanny but she might just have forgotten her phone or maybe it had run of juice he thought.  
He was pulling up outside of the house just as Dan and Chloe arrived. Lucifer leaped out of his Jag and ran to his wife. ‘'Are you okay?'' he asked her. “I am fine. Just worried - we both tried calling Heather but her phone just kept going to voice mail “Chloe said. They walked up the drive way. The gates were open but that wasn't entirely out of the ordinary. Lucifer looked around. Heather's motorcycle was carefully parked outside the garage and the SUV they had recently purchased was parked carefully by the side door - which was hanging open. ''Trixie?" Chloe called out as she ran up the rest of the driveway. “Wait Chloe'' Dan said as he followed her and unbuckled his gun holster. Lucifer followed them both. Chloe reached the door but Dan waved her back " Be careful’’ she said to her ex-husband. Dan nodded and pushed the door with his hand on his gun. It slowly opened and Chloe suppressed a scream.  
The kitchen was a mess. Heather had done some grocery shopping before or after picking up Trixie and now the bags was spilled haphazardly over the counter and their contents all over the floor. “Oh my God" Chloe stammered ''What is going on?" She turned to Lucifer and Dan but neither could tell her.  
‘'Maybe Heather had an accident" offered Lucifer as they moved carefully through the kitchen. Chloe nodded absently “Trixie?" she called out again. “Trixie its Mom and Dad and Lucifer'' she added. ''Come out and show me you are okay" she said.  
“Trixie" Dan called now searching the family room down the hall from the kitchen. “Come out Monkey" he added speaking softly.  
Lucifer made his way towards the formal dining area and living room. “Heather?" he called out” Trixie where are you?" he added.  
It was Chloe's scream that brought them both back to the kitchen area. "What's wrong' asked Dan as he shouldered past Lucifer ''I found Heather '' said Chloe coming out from the laundry room ''She's in here “ Lucifer pushed past his wife and glanced down. Heather lay there on her back. Blood seeped from a cut on her lips and her face was bruised. Dan dropped to his knee and placed two fingers on the side of her neck. It seemed everyone was holding their breath as Dan searched for a pulse.  
“She’s alive" he said. Relief washed through Lucifer and Chloe. “Time to call the troops in" Dan added. Chloe nodded in agreement and reached for her phone.  
Lucifer opened the door to his downstairs 'man - cave'. While Dan stayed with Heather, he and Chloe decided to quickly search the house for Trixie. He turned on the light switch. ‘Trixie are you here my dear?" It's okay, I know you are scared but it’s okay...Heather is going to be okay" he said. He waited patiently - concentrating so he might be able to hear the tiniest sound. As he waited he pulled his phone out and sent a quick text. He knew Dan and Chloe would trust the police but he already had an idea what might have happened.  
His quickly texted Maze: Get to the house as quickly as possible – there’s trouble: He listened for a moment more and then left.  
When he arrived back upstairs he could already hear sirens in the distance. He saw Dan holding Heather's hand and moved towards them. “Is she going to be okay?" he asked. Dan glanced up “She keeps mumbling something about the smell “he sniffed the air” Do you smell anything?" he asked Lucifer. Chloe came up behind them. “Yeah I smelled something funny when I came in' she said turning to her new husband.” I was going to call you out about smoking in the house but I know that isn't your brand of cigar" she said. "Why does that matter?" asked Dan. Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other “could Orlinski have anything to do with this?" she asked.  
“Who the hell is Orlinski and what would he have to do with anything?" growled Dan standing up. Lucifer shook his head "Not now Dan" he said heading back towards the door "Lucifer no - let the police handle this if it is him! “ Exclaimed Chloe. Lucifer turned to her "Stay here and keep looking for Trixie” he said to her. 'She might be hiding somewhere - I will just ask Orlinski a few questions” Lucifer turned to go but Dan grabbed his shoulder "What have you got my daughter and Chloe mixed up in?" he growled.  
"Nothing I can't handle" Lucifer shot back Dan heisted and drew back his arm and hit Lucifer square on the chin with his fist. "That's just a taste of what you will get if anything happens to Trixie" he snarled.  
Lucifer reeled but caught his balance. "I'll fix this I promise" he said to Chloe as he headed to the door and then to his car.  
Just as he was about to pull out another car pulled behind Dan's car and Maze got out. "What's going on?" she asked  
"Get in and I will tell you “Lucifer said “Are you armed?" he asked her. Maze flicked her wrists and two matching six inch blades appeared in both hands. “And fabulous" she snickered. “Plus two more in my boots' she added as she stuck the blades in her belt and strapped on the seat belt.  
"Let's go'' Lucifer said to her just as cop cars and an ambulance pulled up.

 

Dan nodded as Heather was loaded by stretcher into the ambulance. The EMT's had told him and Chloe that Heather had a mild concussion but should be just fine Chloe had provided them with Heathers contact information - her mother and father and Alice - her girlfriend. Right now he needed to talk and looked around frantically for Chloe. She was there surrounded by fellow cops; trying to appear calm and collected as she told them what had happened. Just he was about to approach her he was surrounded by a pair of uniforms. "Uh...Detective Espinoza? “began one “I’m Officer Myers and this is my partner Officer Smith and uh...we'd like to ask you a few questions" Dan groaned. Getting questioned by a couple of rookies wasn't what he wanted to do right now " Listen gentlemen I know how this works but right now I have to find my daughter and the only one who can help took off in his Jag just as you guys pulled up" he paused to catch his breath “Just let me follow him and I promise to tell you both exactly what happened' he said.” Uh..sir. We appreciate what you might be going through but we can't allow you to leave the scene of the crime” said the other Officer. Smith Dan reminded himself. Officer Smith. “But you just let my wife's new husband leave "Dan pointed out.” Your wife's new husband? “Asked Myers as he flipped open his note book. "What's his name?" he asked again. Dan looked at him and sighed. The quicker this was done the quicker it would be over. "Lucifer Morningstar and he owns a club downtown called Lux" he answered.  
'Lucifer Morningstar' repeated Myers ' Just like the Devil eh"? He asked. Dan shrugged. "I guess so' he answered.' “So tell me Detective what happened to your daughter's nanny"? Myers asked. Dan sighed again and began the story from the start  
Chloe nodded her head. “Yes that's right Conrad Orlinski - we had dinner with him and his 'companion' a few days ago. ‘My husband was hoping Orlinski would invest in the franchising of his clubs” she explained to the officer taking notes. “And did he agree to invest?" asked the officer. Chloe shook her head. "I don't really know what happened - after dinner I went home and Orlinski's friend went to their hotel room. Last I saw of him was when my husband and him went to the hotel bar to talk business" she said. "But Lucifer told me after that Orlinski wanted more say in the running of the business and all Lucifer wanted was a silent partner" she finished and caught her breath. "Anything else?" the officer asked. " We were talking at dinner about our children ' said Chloe - "you know safe talk 'how old they are, school, sports that sort of thing - we showed each other pictures of them " she continued "He was rather taken with Trixie. My daughter…said she was beautiful" she finished her voice trailing off.  
"Okay then that's it for now' said the officer. “Is there a place for you to stay tonight?' he asked. Chloe gave him a puzzled look 'Why would I want to leave my home?" she asked " Ma am…Detective…it is still an active crime scene ' the officer said blushing. Chloe nodded. She felt momentarily dizzy but didn’t think it was serious until the ground came up to meet her.

 

"So you think this Conrad Orlinski has something to do with Trixie's disappearance?" asked Maze as the car sped towards the private marina where Orlinski had told Lucifer his yacht " The Golden Mare'- was moored.  
" Not just think - I know that that Russian bastard has Trixie” snarled Lucifer. “But why?' asked Maze.  
"Because he wants to be a part of Lux's expansion" Lucifer said making a right turn " When I turned down his offer of an investment for more say in the project he got rather P.O.'d at me and said it wasn't over" Lucifer slowed for a red light " And he when Chloe showed him a photo of Trixie he seemed rather taken with her - in a very creepy way" he finished. "Why did Chloe show him a photo of the spawn?" asked Maze. Lucifer shrugged “It's something humans do. Show each other pictures of their children. Like it's a competition or something I guess" he answered. "Did he show you a picture of his kids"? Asked Maze. She really didn't care about human habits but she wanted to distract Lucifer’s anger. “Yes and they were as ugly as sin" Lucifer said with a grin ' Just like their sire". He slammed the steering wheel - "Damn it this wouldn't be happening if I hadn't been so focused on getting investors for Lux" he said. Maze looked at him surprised at Lucifer's outburst "Hey this isn't you fault "she said to him but Lucifer shook his head.  
Chloe moaned and shook her head...what had happened and why was she laying on the ground with a blanket on her? "Hey are you okay?" asked a voice to her right side. She tried to get up but someone was holding her down. "What happened" she asked as her vision cleared and she saw that it was Dan kneeling beside her holding her hands. "You fainted” Dan said helping her to sit up "Oh my God...did they find Trixie"? She asked him. Dan’s face was grim as he answered " No but they will...we will' he said  
"Where's Lucifer?’ Chloe asked as she accepted a bottle of water from one of the uniforms. “He took off with Maze" said Dan with a disapproving tone. "Said he was going to fix this" he added. “Chloe, are you alright to stand up?" he asked her. "Uh....yeah I think so" Chloe said trying to stand up on her own. Dan helped her rest of the way up. "Look if you know where we can find this Orlinski guy then we might be able to find Trixie” Dan said. “Can you tell me where he might be"? He asked. Chloe  
"We met at the 'Majestic Hotel' downtown for dinner " said Chloe ' But he said he had a yacht in one of the marinas' she finished and took another sip of water. " "Okay" said Dan " You stay here...I called your Mom and Linda and they will be here as soon as possible and I will check out Orlinski myself" " "Dan…no don't leave me here to worry about Trixie alone and you can't do this by yourself...let me come and help' Chloe pleaded with her ex-husband.  
Dan hesitated. He knew the anguish that Chloe felt right now. "Are you okay to come with me?' he asked. “Yeah sure" Chloe said. She brushed her clothes off and fished in her pocket for her phone. “You drive and I'll make a few calls' she said. They both headed for the car. “Excuse me sir but may I ask where you are going?" asked yet another uniform. “Just taking my ex -wife to her husband’s club' said Dan. At the confused look they got from the policeman Chloe explained 'He has, we have a private penthouse there...Detective Espinoza thought it would be a better place then here for me to spend the night" " Oh...okay well aright then" the uniform answered. "I'll let everyone know in case we need to contact you" he said. Chloe gave him one of her best fake smiles.  
Dan and Chloe slid into his car - Dan insisted on driving. "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked Chloe again." Dammit Dan...Stop asking me that already" she snarled. As Dan started the car she checked something out on her phone and called a number. "Good evening this is The Majestic how I can help you?' asked a pleasant female voice. Chloe cleared her throat." I am looking for Conrad Orlinski is he there?' she asked as pleasantly as possible.  
“I am afraid Mr. Orlinski is out for the evening ' answered the woman on the other end of the line.  
“Damn...I mean that is too bad. I am a friend of his in town and I was hoping to meet up with him ...do you know where he might have gone"? There was a moment of hesitation. The woman on the phone must have been new as she immediately broke a fundamental rule of hotel receptionist and told Chloe that Orlinski had left to spend the night on his yacht with friends. “And the yacht is at the same marina as always?” asked Chloe " Yes, he went to the Sunrise Marina with a few friends ' admitted the woman ' Well that's all I need to know' Chloe said '”Thank you' she hung up quickly and again checked her phone for the address. She also noticed there hadn't been any messages from Lucifer as well. She texted him: Dan and I on our way to the Sunrise Marina; 

 

Lucifer felt the vibration of his phone "Will you get that for me?" he asked Maze - they were almost at their destination. “Well since it's been a while I've been in your pants.. sure" the demon woman said reaching for his phone. Lucifer flashed her tight grin. "It's from Chloe - she and Dan are on their way...how would she know which marina to go to"? Maze asked " She probably called the hotel first....which I should have done because for all I know this is a dead end...” he said. “But how do you know which marina he has this yacht at? Asked Maze. 'Oh he bragged about everything including this place and all the 'action' it has " Lucifer said. He pulled into in the parking lot and found an empty space.  
After turning the ignition off he and Maze got out of the car but not before he removed his jacket and tie. At Maze's puzzled look he shrugged. "It's a nice jacket and I don't want it to get ruined" he said. “Expecting trouble'? Asked Maze. “Hoping for some" Lucifer answered. He noticed a small building with the lights on. “Let’s start here' he suggested and they both headed towards it. A man smiled just as they reached the open window. “Hi there what can I do for you folks?" the man asked. ‘I should let you know that we're about to close for the evening and if you are here as someone's guest I will need to see some I.D "he added." Is Conrad Orlinski available?" Lucifer asked " Yeah Mr. Orlinski came through with some friends a couple of hours ago' said the man.’ Are you police?" he asked suspicion in his voice. “No., but we can be a lot worse if you don't help us...Jeff" Maze answered glancing at the name plate on his golf shirt. “How can we contact Mr. Orlinski?' Lucifer asked.  
Just as Jeff was about to answer two men stepped out of the gathering shadows. They were physically huge and wore matching suits. And reeked of Orlinski’s favorite cigar brand. “You are Lucifer Morningstar?' asked one of the men.  
“Depends on who is asking ' Lucifer answered.” I am Lev and this is being Pieter" the man responded ' And we are being friends with Mr. Orlinski now yes?" he added "Yes indeed. May I speak to our mutual friend Mr. Orlinski? Asked Lucifer Keeping his temper in check. "Yes Mr. Orlinski says to us to take you to yacht when you show up...but did not say anything about pretty woman. Maybe she stays here?" Pieter said. “Pretty girl comes with you' Maze stated 'Or pretty girl put a hole where your heart should be "Maze smiled. Pieter and Lev chuckled. “Pretty girl can come - maybe keep Lev company"?' Lev suggested. Maze shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see who keeps who” she answered. “Let’s not keep Mr. Orlinski waiting “said Lucifer and their new 'friends' escorted them to a launch tied to the wharf. 

As they drove towards the marina Dan glanced at Chloe - "Tell me about that dinner you and Lucifer had with this Orlinski" he asked "Why?" Chloe asked “Maybe you'll remember something important ' he answered, "Just in case we need it later" he added. Chloe began: " I tried to get out of going because I had an early work meeting and honestly Dan I'm not really interested in the business side of Lucifer's life but he was insistent and even said something like: “How is it going to look if I don’t show up with my beautiful wife after all the bragging I have done about you?” " So I went and we had dinner at the Majestic’s restaurant which had been lovely…She remembered crystal and china gleaming on tables covered with red, black and white linen clothes. Silver ware gleamed in the bright lights and flowers filled the room with a sweet aroma. Orlinski had risen like a gentleman and introduced them to his ‘companion’ a beautiful red haired woman wearing a black dress that accented her green eyes. At first the conversation had been a little awkward especially when Chloe reveled she was a detective for the L.A.P.D. Annette seemed to panic for a moment then relaxed with a haughty ‘prove that I am doing something illegal’ challenge to her eyes. But Orlinski had smoothed any awkwardness by quickly ordering drinks and appetizers and even Annette relaxed enough to tell Chloe she was studying for her masters in economics and that she considered Orlinski her 'mentor' more than anything else. When Orlinski mentioned his children Chloe found herself showing pictures of Trixie to him and they both compared stories. By the time desert was served Chloe found herself warming up somewhat to him. "After dinner Orlinski and Lucifer wanted to talk business and Annette returned to her room in the hotel..." So I called an Uber and went home "she finished. Later, much later Lucifer had returned and informed her that Orlinski and he couldn't come to an agreement. "He wanted to have an active say in the running of Lux' Lucifer stated to a sleepy Chloe. " All I want is a silent partner or five to put up the money" Chloe nodded, murmured something encouraging and went back to sleep, but not before telling Lucifer to take his clothes and put them in the laundry. They stank of cigar smoke.  
"It was the same smell you smelt earlier" Dan said as Chloe nodded as the sped to the marina. 'Where are you Lucifer?' she thought to herself 'and why aren't you returning my texts?'  
"Hey' Dan said " It's going to be okay. We’ll find Trixie and she'll be okay" he said reaching for his ex-wife’s hand. Chloe nodded. She had to believe that.

 

Lucifer and Maze stood in the bow of the launch. The huge yacht loomed in front of them. “Nice" commented Maze. Lucifer shrugged. "How come you never bought one of them?" asked Maze. "Not interested enough I guess and I prefer land to water "' he answered. They drew up alongside the metal staircase and Lev secured the launch to the landing "First pretty lady go up" said Lev. “Then me then you' - he said pointing to Lucifer - ' Then Pieter Da?" Lucifer nodded in agreement " And no funny business as well"? Lev added " I can promise this business won't be funny' Lucifer stated as he began to climb the stairs." Ah you are a funny man"! Lev said chuckling " Always with jokes Da?" Pieter just growled at Lucifer telling him to move quicker. As soon as he stepped on the deck of the yacht Lev grabbed this arm "Orlinski is this way” he said "Take pretty lady to my cabin "he added “For later” he grinned. Lucifer shook his arm off " No need to get rough my good man...we're all friends here Da?" Lev removed his hand and propelled Lucifer towards the bow. "Maze find Trixie while I deal with Orlinski” he called out to her.  
They entered a large cabin - which was decorated and furnished in what Lucifer decided what only could be called 'High Victorian Clutter" - spindly tables covered in lace cloths and ceramic sculptures, ornate chairs, deep plush couches, large cabinets crammed with dishes, crystal glasses and knickknacks. Needlepoint cushions were strewn about. Orlinski sat behind a desk smoking one of his hideous cigars. He nodded greetings to Lucifer and waved him to a chair.  
"Where is my step daughter you Russian bastard"? Lucifer asked calmly.  
"Now. Now... Patience. There is courtesy first Da?" Orlinski replied "Would you like a drink? A cigar? Maybe something a little more ‘special’?" he reached into a drawer and pulled out a small box. He opened it and pushed it towards Lucifer who took one look, sighed and shook his head. “Sorry I told my wife no more drugs but a drink yes...that would be nice" he said as he took the proffered seat.  
Orlinski nodded to Lev who moved to a small but well stocked bar and began to pour. "Now that courtesies are out of the way I repeat: "where is my step daughter you Russian bastard?" Lucifer growled. "First business then you see your step daughter...but tell me who that woman you brought aboard is"? Orlinski asked accepting the drink that Lev handed him. Lucifer shrugged " She's my bodyguard ' he answered and also accepted the drink "Too pretty for a bodyguard yes"? Orlinski said. “But back to business - it's very simple all you do is let me invest and I let you have your step daughter back'  
Lucifer sighed and took a sip. 'Very good whiskey' he thought ' too bad it's wasted on the likes of Orlinski. “It's even simpler than that: No to business and you bring my step daughter to me now or else" he stated.  
"Or else what?" Lev said coming up beside him "Your pretty bodyguard slaps me across the face eh?" He and Orlinski laughed. Lucifer sighed, placed the drink on the desk and stood up.  
“Or else Conrad Orlinski you get to see what is store for you for an eternity" and with that Lucifer changed. His eyes began to glow red and his skin turned the same colour. Horns appeared on his forehead and talons where his fingers were. And then there were wings. Big and white. Angel wings.  
Orlinski cried out in horror "What is this..... What kind of trick is this?" he blabbered. Lev simply screamed. "Where is my step daughter "? Lucifer roared.  
"Who are you...what are you?" screamed Orlinski as Lucifer reached over the desk and pulled him over it in one quick movement. "Why I am Lucifer Morningstar owner of Lux...You wanted to invest and I said no...Who else would I be"?  
"You're the Devil!" screeched Orlinski as he came face to face with his worst nightmare. "I keep telling people that "Lucifer said with a shake of his head " And they are so surprised when they find out I am not lying to them" " Now for the last time: “Where is my step daughter?"  
"She's downstairs in one of the cabins!" whimpered Lev. Lucifer turned to him " Please don't hurt me...I beg you please" he said from his crouch on the floor.  
"Good dog Lev” Lucifer said and lifted Orlinski and tossed him into the corner.  
"Which cabin"? He asked. Lev wailed “Please... Please. I don't know. Pieter bring her food not me" Lucifer nodded. “Look to you master "Lucifer said and took a deep breath trying to control his anger. What he wanted to do was to tear Orlinski and Lev from limb to limb. However he was well aware of the consequences of doing so. He chose instead to take his anger out on something less fragile and turned his gaze on the decor. “Typical” he sneered “More money than style sense” he said and with that swept the sideboard clear of ornaments and knickknacks. They crashed to the floor in a mess of crystal, china and ceramics. There was banging on the outside of the door and in an instant later Maze or more rightly Mazikeen when she transformed into her true self; kicked down the door. Lucifer strode towards her – Lev was whimpering on the floor and Orlinski made no sound at all. “Did you find the spawn?” asked Maze. “She’s downstairs in one of the cabins” Lucifer answered “What is the situation out there?” he asked. “Four of Orlinski’s men are following me and should be here…” The men in question burst into the room guns drawn…”now” she finished. "Care to play?” Lucifer asked with a smile on his hideous 'Devil' face. The men collectively stopped – stunned at what they saw.  
“Drop your weapons and I will not harm you” Lucifer said. The men wisely did as they were told. He turned to Mazikeen “Get the launch ready and I will get Trixie” he said moving towards what was left of the door. “Don’t hurry” she replied. “I want some play time” She turned to the men in the room and grinned. The men in the room looked back at her “I never said I wouldn’t hurt you….” she said with a smile.  
Lucifer took a deep breath and turned back to his human form. All he wanted now was Trixie safe and sound back with her mother and the last thing she needed to see tonight was him in his true form. . He reached the below deck corridor “Trixie where are you my dear?" he called out trying several doors on his right and left side. One opened and he saw a small figure huddled under a blanket in the middle of the bed. "Lucifer?" a voice said "Is that you?" He felt his heart stop for a second ' Yes Trixie it's me" he said the blanket moved and Trixie's face appeared. "You found me!" she said and stood up on the bed arms flung out. In one great stride Lucifer was there lifting her up. "Oh Trixie are you alright?" he asked. "I'm so tired  
and hungry" she said and began to cry ' Where's mommy?' she asked through her tears. Lucifer hugged her tight. “Your mommy is at home and misses you very much so let’s go and see her" Lucifer said. “Are the bad men there?" Trixie asked "No honey no bad men are there I promise you" Lucifer picked up the blanket and wrapped her in it. He turned and made his way upstairs to the launch. “Why does your shirt smell funny?” she asked. Lucifer chuckled. “I spilt something on it” he said.

Dan and Chloe pulled into the parking lot just as the gates were closing.  
"We're closed!" shouted a male voice and Chloe caught a glimpse of a young man in a golf shirt waving his arms. Dan stepped out of the car "Police" he said showing his badge "Let us through" The young man sighed. 'The gig is up' Jeff thought as he waved the car through. A woman got out of the other door. "I'll make this easy for you" he said " You're probably after that Russian guy and the scary dudes he has for bodyguard’s right?' he stated. The two people looked at him then at each other." You know Orlinski?' asked the woman. "Yeah he owns that one' Jeff said pointing out to the Golden Mare .  
Chloe let her breath out. “How can we get there?" she asked Dan. "I'll contact the Coast Guard...you call it in'' he said. Chloe turned back to Jeff. "Did you see a little girl six years old...with long dark hair with Orlinski?” she asked him. " Uh...I don't know." Jeff stammered "If you help me...help us I promise that it will go well with you" Chloe said. Jeff sighed 'what the hell ' he thought "Yeah I saw the kid...Orlinski said it was his grand kid...but she was crying and I ...." Jeff sighed “I am so sorry" he finished. Chloe nodded and turned away to make her call.  
Dan finished his call and saw Chloe nodding while on her phone. "The Coast Guard is on its way...say ten minutes at the most..." he said to her. Chloe nodded one more time and hung up "They're on their way as well” and they could hear sirens in the distance coming closer. Chloe turned to Jeff  
" was there someone else here looking for Orlinski '? She asked. Jeff nodded “Yeah a well-dressed guy and a really scary looking but hot chick went to the yacht with Orlinski’s bodyguard ... less than half an hour ago" he added.  
Chloe nodded - that could only be Lucifer and Maze - but where were they? And did they have her daughter? The noise of a motor broke into her thoughts...it was a launch coming close to the wharf...Chloe peered into the darkness - was that Maze steering? 'Oh my God..." she said and took off down the wharf ” Chloe be careful!" Dan called as he ran after her.  
Chloe didn't stop - she kept running towards the boat as it looked for an empty berth. Finally it stopped and Chloe pulled up beside it. "Lucifer” she called out” Is that you?" she asked. Lights came on and yes… It was Lucifer standing on the walkway with a bundle in his arms " It's me Chloe and I've got Trixie...’ he answered. “She fell asleep in my arms" Lucifer said as Chloe scooped her daughter into her own arms and held her tight. "But I think it's only because she was exhausted. Not drugged". He looked at his wife holding her daughter "I am so sorry for this Chloe...I never meant for anything like this to happen...” he added.  
” It's okay...it's okay' Chloe said hugging her husband with a free arm. “Hey what about me?" Maze asked coming up behind Lucifer “Don't I get a hug?" she said as she smiled at the reunion. "Maybe later okay...Kind of running out of arms “ Chloe answered. All three of them made their way up the walkway back into the parking lot - which was now filled with police cars and ambulances.  
Dan glanced up from where he was talking to a uniform and saw Chloe holding Trixie in her arms trailed by Lucifer and Maze. "Wait one okay?" he said and jogged over to his wife and daughter." How is she?" he asked  
"Sleeping but Lucifer thinks its natural not drugged” Chloe said as she slid the bundled form of her daughter into her father’s arms. Lucifer stepped forward “I am sorry Dan. For all of this...” he began... "Later Lucifer...later we'll talk about how very sorry you are and how you'll never put my daughter's or Chloe's life in harm’s way again" Dan growled.  
He took the sleeping child to where an ambulance waited and hovered over the EMT's as they undid the blanket that Trixie had been wrapped in. Chloe came up next to him. "Don't be hard on Lucifer. He didn't know that Orlinski would do something like this” she said to Dan. "Don't talk to me about him right now Chloe...” Dan snapped " I always knew he was trouble - would be trouble for you and Trixie" he said. Chloe sighed and leaned her head against Dan's shoulder.  
The parking lot was ablaze with lights: The media had arrived with vans and all their equipment and were setting up. Lucifer found himself surrounded by uniformed men and women - all wanting a statement. “Please...let me see if my step- daughter is going to be okay first then I will be happy to answer all your questions" he said trying to push past the crowd and get to the ambulance. : . And Lucifer found himself trying to get through another crowd of people who were sticking microphones in his face. He almost wanted to ‘turn Devil’ again. That would show them. But that wasn't what was important now...what was important were Chloe and Trixie. He only hoped that both would forgive him for this.  
He reached the ambulance just as Chloe swung up to sit beside Trixie on the way to the hospital. Dan looked unsure as to what to do “Room for another upfront" said the E.M.T. as he shut the back door. "Dan, give me your car keys" Lucifer said” I'll follow behind you two" Dan hesitated and then reached for his pocket and handed Lucifer his keys “Thanks"' he said curtly as he went around the truck and got in.  
Lucifer looked around for Maze. She was standing back out of the confusion made by the media and police presence. . She caught his eye and came over. Lucifer handed her Dan's keys. “Follow me “Lucifer said.” Oh great I drive that piece of junk" she said as she gave Dan's car a sneer “and you get the Jag. Again" she said her lips making a pout.  
“Not now Maze...and I'll let you have the Jag for a week starting next week okay?" Lucifer said as he started for his own car. “A month" she answered as she got into the detectives car. But Lucifer was already on his way.  
The hospital was a symphony of loud noises and blinding lights. Lucifer looked down at the cup of coffee - his third since arriving - and wondered when it would be all over and they - himself, Chloe and Trixie could just go home. He was in the waiting room with Chloe sitting next to him, her mother – Penelope - next to her and Dan sitting across from them He hadn't stopped glaring at Lucifer since they had arrived.  
He sighed when he saw cops - not uniforms this time - enter the room. “Is there a Lucifer Morningstar here" asked one. Lucifer stood” That would be me “he said.” Could you come with us sir...there is some questions we need to ask you" said the other one who was older then the first. Lucifer glanced at Chloe who looked up at him and gave him a small smile “Go, it'll be alright" she said. Lucifer nodded and followed the detectives down the hall.  
“What a night eh?" stated the younger one; who introduced himself as Max as they sat down” Can I get you anything?" he offered. Lucifer shook his head "Thanks...but I think this should be my last coffee tonight" he answered. “Okay, well then what happened on that boat...sorry... yacht tonight?" asked the older of the two men who introduced himself as Paul. “I went there to get my step daughter back from a very odious and apparently dangerous man “answered Lucifer.” Is that all?" Paul said " I have two Russian nationals in the hospital - one has a broken arm and still unconscious and the other is babbling something about seeing the Devil in the flesh" he continued " And several more are going on about a 'Demon Woman' they insist was on-board. . He shook his head “and we're wondering what the tox screens will show" he added. "Well yes, I did use physical force on Orlinski I admit” began Lucifer” But I have no idea what the others are talking about" he finished. “Why did you use force on Orlinski?" asked Max as he took notes. “He had my step daughter - at least I was very sure he had my stepdaughter - on board his yacht.'' Lucifer explained.  
“Why didn't you wait for the police to handle the situation?" asked Paul “After all your wife Chloe Decker is a detective am I correct?" added Max  
Lucifer nodded " I am sorry...it's just I was so worried about Trixie...my stepdaughter is very important to me and I didn't want Chloe involved " he answered truthfully.  
“So it had nothing to do with the nature of the business you and Orlinski are involved with?" asked Max. Lucifer felt himself bristle " I assure you that myself and Conrad Orlinski are not at all involved in any sort of business together " he stated - ice creeping into his voice " How did you meet ?" asked Paul. " He came to my club and we got talking - I am looking for prospective investors to franchise it " Lucifer explained " We had dinner together and discussed details over a few drinks afterwards but I didn't like the idea of him wanting to have more say in the running of the clubs " he finished.  
“Did you know Orlinski is suspected in dealing drugs and weapons in his home country?" asked Max. “Do you really think I would do business with someone like that if I knew?" Lucifer leaned forward his tone menacing. “And if you would excuse me gentlemen I would like to get back to the waiting room to see my wife and see how my step daughter is doing" He stood up. “If you need me please feel free to call me at this number" Lucifer reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. From that he fished out a white business card and handed it the younger detective. The two men stepped back and let him go. “I should warn you Mr. Morningstar the State Department and F.B.I also wants a word with you" said Max “And you might want to get a good lawyer as well” suggested Paul as Lucifer left the tiny office.  
When he returned Chloe was standing with Dan and her mother next to her. “Trixie’s out of the E.R. " she said to Lucifer and gave him a hug.” That is wonderful - can we take her home?" he asked hopefully. A figure came forward with an outstretched hand. “Doctor Emily Zane - she introduced herself – “I was looking after your step daughter tonight" Lucifer took the proffered hand and shook it ”Thank you so much for everything “he said. The doctor continued “As I was saying to your wife Trixie will be spending the night here for observation and then we'll check her out again tomorrow morning. Fortunately there was no sign of internal or external trauma" she paused. Lucifer let a sigh of relief out. “However there will be emotional trauma and we will recommend a child physiologist for her" Chloe leaned against Lucifer and he put a comforting arm around her. “But right now why don't you go upstairs and see her for yourselves?" the doctor suggested.  
They all trouped to the elevators and Dan pushed the button. They stood awkwardly waiting its arrival. Penelope opened her mouth to say something to break the silence but changed her mind and closed it.  
Fortunately Maze came into view and spotting the group came over. "How's the spawn doing?" she asked no one in particular. " My daughter is doing as well as can be expected after being kidnapped, held captive and terrorized by thugs" Dan snarled his reply. “Dan...Please” pleaded Chloe” It's late and we're all tired... can this just wait?" she asked. "Wait?" Wait for what? - The next time Trixie is kidnapped and harmed? Or what about you Chloe? What if it’s you next time? Or your Mom?" Dan’s anger exploded. “Honestly the way you cover up for him” - he pointed at Lucifer - "And excuse him I would think he's abusing you and you are too frightened to leave him!" Chloe's mouth dropped open in shock “Dan how you could say something like that?" she asked and burst into tears. Lucifer made a motion to comfort her but it was Chloe's mom who took her daughter in her arms. "Daniel Espinoza you should be ashamed of yourself for saying that!" Penelope said anger in her voice. Dan looked chagrined but still defiant " And you - Lucifer Morningstar" she turned on him her eyes blazing” If you ever put my granddaughter in this type of situation again I will hurt you more than you can dream of" she finished.  
The elevator door slid open. “Let’s just go see Trixie “Chloe’s mother said " and for the love of God...the both of you - she glared at Dan and Lucifer - behave yourself in front of the child!”. Maze made a move to join them but Lucifer stopped her. “Could you do me a favor?" he asked " and check on things at Lux"? Maze shrugged " Sure boss " she said and turned reluctantly away but not before she tossed a set of keys at a surprised Dan  
The room was small and decorated with a circus theme: animals, laughing children and what Lucifer considered the most horrifying creature ever dreamed of: Clowns. They were everywhere: Handing out balloons to unsuspecting children, driving mini cares, throwing pies - it was terrifying in his opinion  
A nurse hovered over the bed where Trixie lay. “Is she still asleep?" asked Chloe. Her daughter had briefly woken in the ambulance and cried in terror but had fallen back to sleep just before reaching the hospital. “Pretty normal” the EMT had reassured her “Just dozing " said the nurse in a whisper moving back from the bed. Chloe placed her hand on her daughter's tiny one and noticed her eyelids fluttering. “Hey Monkey how you feeling?" she asked. Trixie's eyes flew open “Mommy!" she said in a cracked, tired voice “Yes it's me...its mommy “Chloe said bending down and kissing her daughter.” Is Daddy here...and Lucifer?" the little girl asked trying to get up. "Yes, Daddy is here...so is Lucifer. And Grandma is here as well" Chloe said soothing her daughter. The nurse cleared her throat " I got to go and check on the other patients but if you need anything just ring that bell " she said pointing to the button next to the bed " and I'll come a - running " she added and left. " Thank you" said Dan and moved to the other side of the bed  
“Hey Monkey'" he said to his daughter and was rewarded with a huge smile. Lucifer moved to the end of the bed while Chloe's mom hovered near her daughter. “Can I get you anything Trixie?" Lucifer asked. “Can I have a cat when we go home?" the girl asked hopefully “You can have an entire herd of cats if you want “answered Lucifer.” Clouder" said Chloe's mom” A group of cats is called a 'clouder' “she finished.” Well I meant was can I get you anything to drink or eat? “Lucifer asked Trixie again.” Can I have a milkshake?" she asked looking at Chloe. “I think some water or juice would be better right now Monkey” Chloe said. “I’ll be right back ' Lucifer said turning to leave "Can I get anyone else something?" Dan shook his head while Chloe seemed not to hear him. Her mom however asked Lucifer if he could track down some decaf coffee. “In a hospital?" Lucifer joked “Statistically impossible but I will try' he said and left.

Lucifer woke and shook his head. 'Where am I?' he thought. Then it came back to him - Trixie's disappearance, the frantic search for her, confronting Orlinski and his henchmen on the yacht and here at the hospital. He had fallen asleep in the chair next to Trixie's bed. He rose and ran his hand through his hair and smoothed his rumpled clothes. One look around reveled that it had been a long night; two empty pizza boxes on the dresser. Six empty coffee cups were scattered around. Dan was curled up on the small sofa and Chloe...he looked frantically around and was relieved to find her tucked up next to Trixie in the small bed. He went over and touched her hair. 'My dearest...what have I done to you and the child' he asked himself. Maybe Dan was correct - maybe he was a danger to Chloe and Trixie. To Linda and Ella as well he thought. Maybe to everyone he became close to was always going to be a target. He reached down and traced his wife's beloved face with a finger and then took her hand - the one with his ring on it. 'I made you a promise to love and honour you and I have...but I also made one to protect you and the child and I haven't done a great job of it' he thought. He looked at his step daughter - curled protectively against her mother and knew what he had to do.  
“Goodbye my dearests " he said softly as he pulled a blanket up and over them and crept out the door.  
The sun was barely up but already the hospital was busy. He nodded to the various nurses and orderlies who passed him as he headed for the elevator and his car.  
The sun was higher and the desert scenery gorgeous but Lucifer hardly noticed either one of them as he drove eastward. He had no idea where he was going - all he knew was that he needed to get as far away as possible from Chloe and Trixie. 'What had he been thinking of in the first place?' that he - Lucifer Morningstar Lord of Hell, the Devil - could have had a ‘normal ' life? One with a wife and children? He shouldn't have ever fallen for Chloe or married her.  
Then it came to him. There was a place for him. There always had been.  
He pulled the Jag over to the side of the highway, turned off the ignition and got out of the car. A few strides and he was standing in sand. It stretched as far as he could see - broken only by boulders, the occasional hardy plant and in the far distance a hazy outline of mountains. Yes...he knew what he had to do. But first....  
He slid his phone out of his pocket and checked for messages There were several from Maze : Everything at Lux is fine...staff send best wishes to Trixie She had used an emoji with rolling eyes to sign off.  
And from Chloe: Just woke up....where are you? And another: When you come back bring coffee and breakfast? Thanks! And yet another: Hey, where are you with coffee and breakfast? Trixie wants to give you a hug!  
And the last; Are you okay? Please come back soon....need you and not just for coffee fix! Love you...  
Lucifer put the phone back and stared at the desert. 

 

Chloe woke and smiled feeling the warmth of her daughter's body next to her. I guess we're getting a cat ' she thought as she sat up ' I hope Heather isn't allergic to them’ She made a mental note to call Heather's girlfriend Alice for an update later this afternoon. She noticed that the chair that Lucifer had been sitting in was empty. Coffee she thought yawning. He went for coffee. She was out of the tiny bed when the door opened and a young man in scrubs and a hairnet came through." Does the young miss want some breakfast?" he asked pleasantly  
Chloe smiled “Hey Monkey” she called softly” You awake?" Her daughter opened her eyes and smiled. “Want some breakfast?" Trixie sat up and rubbed her eyes “Yes please!" she answered. Chloe smiled as she took the tray from the young man and placed it on the wheeled table next to the bed. She pushed it close and took off the lid that covered the plate. "Ta-da" she said. ‘Pancakes!' said Trixie ' my favorite ' she added. ‘Dig in kiddo" Chloe said as Dan began to wake up. She pulled her phone out of her bag and checked her messages there were more than a dozen; from her co-workers, family members and friends including Linda and Ella. But nothing from Lucifer. She quickly texted him. And again.  
Dan groaned as he stood “you want coffee?" he asked Chloe as he moved over to his daughter and tried to sneak a pancake. Trixie giggled. “Sure “Chloe answered ' Maybe you could rustle up something to eat as well?” she asked hopefully. ted. “Sure” Dan said and noticed the empty chair " Where did Lucifer get to?” he asked. Chloe noticed that he seemed less angry this morning. “Not sure but I hope he brings back coffee" Chloe answered “so you want me to bring back coffee while your husband is also bringing coffee back for you?" Dan asked. There was nothing of the icy tone he had used last night. "Hmmm...?" Chloe said checking her phone again. Still nothing from Lucifer. "Well it’s like insurance” she explained to Dan. "I know you will bring back coffee and I am hoping that is what Lucifer is doing - getting some plus breakfast" she said. Dan rolled his eyes. "I’ll be back soon '' he said and left. Trixie paused in her eating ''Tell Lucifer I want him to come back soon cause I want to give him a hug '' she said and turned back to her breakfast. ''Sure will Monkey'' she said and texted her husband. Again.  
Dan returned not long after with coffee for her, himself and surprisingly an extra cup for Lucifer. Who had not returned and not responded to her texts. Chloe sipped her coffee and felt a familiar sensation 'No' she pleaded 'not now' she thought. "Where is he?” she asked out loud “'probably went to Lux or back home” Dan said. They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Chloe felt her heart leap but was disappointed when her Mom and Maze appeared with coffee and brown paper bags in hand. ‘'We had the same idea'' her Mom said '' Just different items'' Maze added and grinned as she started to hand out the coffee. Chloe's mother reached into her bag and brought out fresh bagels. ''Even remembered the butter’’ she said. Maze reached into her bag and brought out donuts - ''fresh this morning’ ‘she said and passed one to Trixie. Chloe was about to object then changed her mind. “Did you see Lucifer?'' she asked. Maze shrugged her shoulders ''No, I thought he would be here'' she said. ''He was '' Chloe said ''but he left before I woke up early and hasn't answered any of my texts'' he added. “Don’t worry about him'' Maze said ' He's probably clearing up some loose ends"  
“Just give him a call dear” her mother said as she offered Chloe a whole grain bagel slathered with butter. Chloe accepted the plate but put it on the table. She had to talk to Lucifer.... 

 

The desert stared back at him. 'You know what you have to do' he said to himself and began to remove his jacket and tie. 'It's the only way you can protect Chloe and Trixie' he added unbuttoning his shirt. His phone rang again. He sighed knowing it was Chloe. 'Answer it and tell what you are going to do' he said to himself..'.at least don't be a coward'. He slid the phone out - sure enough it was Chloe. He pressed 'receive'  
“Where are you?”' she said her voice filled with worry “And why haven't you returned any of my texts?” she asked.  
“Chloe there is something I have to tell you...but first l am so very sorry about what happened “he began.  
‘It’s okay Lucifer ' his wife said. “It wasn't your fault and it's going to be okay. Trixie is going to be okay...but why aren’t you here with us?” she asked  
''I can't '' he began ' 'I can't be with you anymore because it’s too dangerous for you and Trixie to be around me” he said sadly. “Don’t say that! “Chloe said alarm in her voice “it’s not true. Trixie is safe now...I'm safe with you …it'll be okay Lucifer.....please come back...Trixie wants to see you...give you a hug....please “Chloe pleaded  
Lucifer hesitated “Chloe it's for the best....” he said.  
“You leaving me...leaving Trixie is for the best?” she snapped '' How is that for the best Lucifer?” she demanded.  
Lucifer felt himself wanting to believe her ....”Because I am a danger to you. To Trixie. Chloe, I love you but I don't want to see you hurt again” he said. He felt pain...real pain in his chest. Was this heartbreak? He felt moisture on his cheeks and raised a hand to wipe it away. He opened his fist and to his surprise he found two small but sparkly gems nestled in his palm. Had he been crying?  
There was silence on both ends. Chloe broke it first. “Are you there Lucifer?” Chloe asked - tears in her voice ‘‘Yes...but I should go and soon'' he said.  
'' Go where Lucifer/'' she asked Then it dawned on her. “But I need you...Trixie needs you...and...Well...and our baby needs you” she said.  
'”Our baby needs me?” Chloe what are you talking about?” he asked his voice faltering.  
”I am talking about being pregnant with your child Lucifer!” “And if you don't get back here so you can help me take care of this little devil so help me I will search every level of Hell until I find you and drag you back” Chloe said laughing and crying at the same time.  
“You’re… pregnant?” Lucifer said. “How did that happen?” he asked incredulously.  
“I would imagine the usual way” Chloe answered with a chuckle “Are you coming home?" she asked now serious.  
Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. Chloe wanted him back. Needed him. And he was going to be a father. A father! The world spun around him for a minute.  
'”Yes...yes. Of course I am coming back...Oh Chloe I love you so much” he said turning towards the Jag. There was a huge grin on his face.  
“Come back to me and tell me that to my face” Chloe said  
Lucifer started the car, made a U-turn and headed back home. Two diamonds were casually stuffed in his pants pockets.


End file.
